The Real Housewives of Wolfgang County
by Jenny Frame
Summary: Xena Uber. A story of family, love, loyalty and passion, The Real Housewives of Wolfgang County is about extraordinary creatures living ordinary lives. Dante Wolfgang, Alpha of the Wolfgang pack, would do anything to protect her family and her pack. Dante is surrounded by her most powerful and loyal wolves, who have only one goal in mind: to keep the pack strong and secure.


Disclaimer - The characters in this story are mine. Any resemblance to any fictional characters is purely coincidental. This is an uber story and so the two lead characters may be familiar.

Love/Sex warning/Disclaimer - This story depicts loving consensual sexual relationships between women. If you are under 18 years of age or if the themes of these relationships are illegal in your country then I suggest you skip this story.

**Extra naughtiness warning** - This is a very mature story. Don't say I didn't warn you! :-)

Thanks to my Beta readers Lillien and Charlotte, for tidying up my messy thoughts.

Thank you to Lilien Hoffman for the cover design.

For Lou, the Alpha of our little pack.

This short story is a snapshot into the lives of an extraordinary family, who lead very ordinary lives.

* * *

**"For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack." **

**Rudyard Kipling **

_I just have to have you... _

Suzy Mitchell looked across the board room at the most powerful and erotic individual she had ever seen, Dante Wolfgang. Since joining Venator, the largest meat packing and Distribution Company in America , she had fallen in lust with the owner and CEO. When she started work with the company, she had learned that Venator was Latin for hunter, and everything about Dante Wolfgang said hunter and predator. Her midnight jet black hair and coloring, her powerful but lithe body, as well as being easily taller than any man in the room.

_You look so mean and moody Dante, I bet I could... _

"Miss Mitchell? Are you listening? Do you have anything to add to the meeting?"

Suzy blushed at being caught daydreaming, and hoped she didn't look foolish. This job was important to her, and climbing the ladder in this ninety billion dollar company was her goal. "No...um...sorry. I have nothing more."

"Try to pay attention in my meetings Miss Mitchell." Dante fixed the redhead with an icy stare.

Suzy nodded in reply while inside her stomach did loops at Dante's commanding tone.

The company structure at Venator was something she had not come across before. It was hierarchical to the point of being military. Everyone followed orders from Dante as a commander in chief and, it was that commanding tone and character that filled her dreams every night. No one had ever made Suzy so utterly lustful before and she'd had plenty of lovers, she felt Dante could command her to do anything.

"The next board meeting will be on Wednesday; I'll be at the plant and some of the farms tomorrow. Any problems, call my cell."

Dante stood quickly and gathered up her tablet and cell phone. The rest of the board members stood to take part in a ritual that happened after every board meeting, and Suzy had found very odd when she had started with the company.

"Good hunting people."

The board members all looked to the CEO with military timing and thumped their fist to their heart.

"Good hunting Dante."

Suzy watched Dante stride out the room, followed quickly by her PA. "Hmm...yummy."

"Excuse me?" Head of accounts, Quinn Masters had observed the openly lustful looks of her new coworker towards their Alpha, and felt she needed to have a quiet word before Suzy made a fool of herself.

"Sorry, just admiring our boss. She is something else isn't she? I would like to have some alone time with her."

Quinn seldom saw this sort of brazenness inside their own community. It just wasn't done to lust after a mated individual, far less the mated Alpha.

These were the worries that the pack elders had when Dante's Father first allowed humans to work for Venator. He felt it was time to allow some humans in, not only for reasons of fairness, but to protect their secret and continue to pass unnoticed in human society.

"Suzy, Dante is married with three children." Quinn thought this would bring the subject to a close; it always did within the usual circles of Wolfgang County .

"Please! A wedding ring isn't a problem Quinn, just more of a challenge." Suzy gave her a sultry smile.

_Who the hell does she think she is! _Thought Quinn. "I wouldn't talk that way in front of any other of the employees Miss Mitchell, we are very protective of Dante and her ma...eh...wife, and do not take kindly to those who come between mated couples. As you might have heard before you moved here, we have virtually no divorce in this county." Quinn was careful not to add that the only divorce was in fact between the human members of Wolfgang County .

Suzy was sure she saw a flash of yellow come across Quinn's eyes as she warned her, and she had indeed read about the strange curiosities of this county, another being that it had the highest number of stay at home parents in the United States ."Mated couples? You do know it's 2013 in this place don't you?"

"Oh we are well aware Miss Mitchell, if you had bothered to check, we are the most open and inclusive communities in America , with forty five percent of our population being gay, including your married CEO. If you take my advice, you will stay away from Dante, she doesn't just have a gruff and fearsome reputation, she is all those things."

Suzy gathered her things and stood, giving Quinn a sweet smile. "Thank you for your advice Quinn, but I think you'll find even the most fearsome predators can be putty in your hands if you stroke them in the right way."

As she walked off, she heard Quinn say, "Just be careful you don't lose a few limbs in the process Miss Mitchell."

* * *

Caden, Dante's second and right hand came striding up to her Alpha's PA, she tipped her hat to the older woman.

"Morning Marcy. Is she back yet?"

Marcy laughed and said, "Can you not hear the shouting from here?"

As much as it was hard work, the older woman loved her job. After years of taking care of her cubs, she returned to work after they grew older, and there was no one she wanted to work for more than the Alpha. When her own mate had died, the Alpha supported her and enabled her to stay at home and take care of her cubs. Pack always looked after each other.

"Go on in Caden."

"Thanks Marcy."

Caden was a contrast to the Alpha. Since her job was managing all the farms and slaughter houses, she was able to wear casual clothes. She was always seen in jeans, checked shirt and cowboy boots. The Alpha preference was also for casual and spending time on the farms and forested areas where you could breathe in the scent of nature. Until her father's death, she spent most of her time with Caden down on the farms, but as Alpha her job was to run the pack and the business empire. This one business and its offshoots supported their small county, and Dante took that very seriously.

When Caden walked in she found Dante with her headset on shouting at someone on the other end. She could tell the Alpha was very angry as her claws lengthened at the end of her fingers.

"I don't care what kind of staff problems you have Marshall . I want that shipment delivered, and on time. Get it done!"

She ripped off the headset and through it on to her desk. "Alpha?" Caden brought her fist to her heart.

"Cade. Come in. Sit."

The old friends sat and Caden waited for the Alpha to speak first. "What is it about humans, Cade? They tell you they will do a thing and then they don't. A wolven would never do that."

Caden smiled and said, "You want me to go bite him for you?"

Dante stretched to get rid of some of the tension she was feeling. "It's okay, I'll bite him myself if he doesn't get that delivery done. The Alpha gave a low growl. "I wish I could just rip off this suit and go running."

"Why don't you? We could go up to deer park and hunt. There's a surplus of deer at the moment."

The carefully managed habitat around Wolfgang land was the packs pride and joy. When the Wolfgang pack had first left Europe , it was to have the freedom of to live as they wanted, and have lots of land to use for hunting without fear of detection. They began with a small network of farms under the leadership of the Alpha, then as time passed they evolved into meat packing and distribution, making the pack very wealthy.

Dante sighed. "If only I could, I need to get through some paperwork if I'm to come out on the farms with you tomorrow."

"Fair enough, I've got a lot I want to show you. Things are going well. Flash has made changes to the breeding programs that have been very effective."

"He is excellent in handling the animals, but I couldn't do it without you second. Come out running this evening, I promised Dion I'd take her out hunting, and give her mother a break."

Caden always enjoyed running with the Alpha and her oldest daughter. She was thirteen going on thirty, and very keen to show her wolven skills to her hero of a mother.

"Of course Alpha. How is the Mater?"

As always when asked about her family her usual gruff commanding aura of authority fell away.

" Eden is fantastic. I don't know how she copes with three cubs running around all day. It would drive me insane, but she runs our den like a military operation, I might be the Alpha of the Wolfgang Pack, but when I walk through our front door I say, yes ma'am no ma'am. Whatever you say Eden ! I think if she was Alpha, the Wolfgang pack would have taken over the world!"

"No doubt!" Caden picked up the family pictures on Dante's desk and looked enviously at them. One showed Dante, tall and dark, holding the small fair haired Eden on their mating day celebration. They both looked so young and happy. The other was Eden and the cubs, Dion the oldest, her sister Megan, and Conan, their little one year old brother.

"You're very lucky Alpha."

Dante clasped her hands and looked at her mating ring. "Oh I know that, Caden. Everyone who meets Eden tells me that."

Caden lifted her hat and said, "I better get back to the farm Alpha."

"Very well, oh, Eden wants you to come to dinner soon, and she promises not to introduce you to anymore potential mates."

The Alpha's mate had long tried to pair up her second to some single wolves. Pair mating was normally something that happened from between eighteen and very early twenties. It was better for pack harmony not to have too many single wolves to cause strife among the mated pairs. Caden now thirty never had, even though the good looking second was extremely popular. Eden had tried to match her up with eligible wolves but it never tempted Caden. When she asked why, the Alpha's second would only reply that her wolf mate didn't exist.

"Of Course I will Alpha. It is an honor to be invited to your family den."

Dante nodded then stood to say, "Good hunting second."

Caden stood and thumped her chest. "Good hunting Alpha."

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day for the soccer moms and dads to watch the cubs play at Wolfgang junior high.

In the bleachers sat Eden Wolfgang, watching her daughter Dion on the field, with baby Conan on her knee, and next to her Megan who had her nose stuck in a book. She only brought it down to her lap when her sister scored.

"Go Dion! Clap for Dion Conan." The little boy clapped his hands together and shouted, "Diwon! Diwon!"

Eden placed a kiss on Conan's dark hair. Her friends Stella and Vance beside her laughed at the little boys attempts.

Stella held his hand and said, "He's growing up so quickly."

"He is. They all are It seems like only yesterday Dion was sitting on my knee, and now she's thirteen and running around the soccer pitch!"

"I know what you mean." Stella looked over to her only daughter Tia sitting beside Megan. The two were best friends and inseparable. Unlike her best friend, when Tia came to cheer on Dion, her book remained on her lap throughout, and her eyes fixed on the Alpha's oldest daughter and heir.

Eden turned to her friend Vance and said, "How is Marco settling in now?"

Vance and his partner Flash had adopted Marco from the county only six months before. There were always needy cubs to be cared for in Wolfgang County . Quite often solitary wolfs from outside Wolfgang territory, would leave newborn cubs on pack land knowing they would be cared for by the county system, in Marco's case, his Mother had appeared on pack land in poor condition, with her son. She had been running from something, she wouldn't talk about it. Only that she was from one of the Eastern European packs. Not all packs were run as well and as the Wolfgang pack and this was clearly the case from the state of health Marco's mother was in. She died soon after, and Vance and his partner Flash were delighted to give him a home.

Vance ran his hand through his short red hair. "Marco's doing as well as can be expected I think. He's still very clingy to us both and quiet, but the nightmares are lessening. He has taken strength from his friendship with Dion."

They all looked down to see Dion lift Marco in the air, cheering after he had scored a goal. Eden was so proud of her daughter; she took the fact that she was the Alpha's heir very seriously. Taking care and making friendships with any cubs that needed protection.

"I'm so happy for you both, Vance. Any regrets on giving up your job at the preschool?"

"Not for a second. That boy means the world to us both, and he needs the reassurance of having someone at home with him. I love it."

"Look at Dion! She's amazing." Stella pointed to the girl dancing past three players and scoring again.

They laughed as she celebrated by performing a summersault and then ending with a loud howl, before being congratulated by her teammates.

The little group of girls who always came to cheer and swoon over the school sports star chanted her name.

"Dion is definitely the Alpha's daughter!" Stella nudged a beaming Eden .

Vance stood and pranced along the bleachers. "Yeah she's got that Alpha strut going on!"

Eden giggled and laughed with her friends. "Will I tell the Dante you said that Vance?"

"God no! Don't you dare Eden Wolfgang! I'll end up in tiny pieces spread all over the forest!"

They joked but it was true, Dion was Dante's child in every sense, and a natural leader and Alpha.

Dion excelled at all sports, soccer, football, baseball, track and field, and always had that extreme confidence in herself and abilities that an Alpha needed. The girls and some of the boys loved her, but she was always so cool and aloof with them, all except one.

Eden saw Dion ignore the girls at the side of the field, and wave up at the one girl who made her blush and trip all over her paws, Tia.

"Looking at her takes me back to sitting in these bleachers when we were at school, remember? I was so shy and quiet, except around you guys."

Stella and Vance who had been her childhood friends, laughed. "Do we ever! The only thing that could get you out of the library or studying was coming down here to drool over Dante playing."

"I did not drool!"

"Oh you did honey. You used to look like you wanted to lick her all over!" Vance laughed.

Eden tried to argue, but she couldn't. She remembered the first time Dante had kissed her. It was when Dante had been playing football against a neighboring school. They were fourteen...

_Eden __ felt her heart thud in her chest as Dante growled and snarled through every tackle. She loved to watch Dante play football especially. It showed the Alpha's daughter in her most powerful, dominating, form. When the team played a human school, it took everything in Dante not to bare her teeth, or show her pelt, through the aggression of the game. Eden could always see Dante's wolf though, where others did not. She saw the yellow flash across her eyes, as she tried to control herself. The yellow of those eyes would terrify not only a human but any of her wolven team mates. _

_When the game finished Dante strode purposefully over to where Eden was standing quietly by the side of the bleachers. Eden 's heart thudded even faster as the sweating, heavy breathing Alpha got closer. Eden's wolf clawed at her insides, responding to the Alpha wolf approaching. _

_Their eyes never left each other as Dante approached, Eden showing her strength to be a mate. _

_"Well done Dante you were amazing out there." _

_Dante grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind the bleachers. She backed her up against the stairs, and threw down her helmet. Eden had been a little scared, but in a good way. They had never threatened to go this far before. They were always together and went out on dates, but all that had ever happened had been some hand holding, play fighting and nuzzling when they ran together in the forest. This was an entirely different feeling and Eden knew Dante was not got going to stop till they kissed. _

_Dante bared her teeth, snarled and growled softly showing her dominance, Eden held her eyes for about ten seconds until instinct made her lower her eyes and turn her head to the side, offering her neck. Dante pounced on the offered neck, and drew her elongated teeth over Eden drawing in her scent and marking her with two thin bloody lines. Young wolves were not permitted to mate bite until that were eighteen but they could mark each other in this way. Dante lapped at the tiny bloody lines, her senses filling with everything that was her love. "Mine!" Dante growled into her neck. Eden was overwhelmed with her feelings for Dante, and her wolf felt things she didn't understand, the need to be together, to join with her alpha. Eden mewed back in answer to her call, and Dante with the tang of Eden's blood on her tongue and teeth, attacked her lips and mouth like nothing else mattered. They were lost to each other... _

From that moment on, all through high school and college, Eden carried Dante's mark until their mating ceremony.

Stella shook her friend. "Hey you? Come back to us before you combust!""

Eden shivered from the memory of the Alpha's first kiss. As she came back down to earth, she realized it was half time. She looked down and watched Dion walk right over to Tia, although they were too young to feel what she had felt in her memory, the pair just reminded her of that time in her youth.

"It looks like my baby Alpha still has your daughter as her favorite."

Stella and Eden had discussed it before. They knew they would have to have a talk with them soon.

"Yes, you should see the way Dion is when she's comes over to our house. She falls over herself to be polite and make Tia smile."

Eden lifted Conan up onto her shoulder and began rubbing his back. "Mommy, kiss?"

"Kisses for my big cub?" Eden kissed him all over his chubby face making him laugh.

"My Dion does that? I'm glad someone can calm her down, at home I need another set of paws to keep up with her."

Megan put her book down and tried to get her mother's attention. "Mommy? She's so annoying. When Tia and I are running in the forest, trying to play games, she keeps bringing Tia things like a flower or a dead mouse or something and dropping them at her paws. Then they just stare at each other and Dion runs away. It totally messes up the game."

"Aww! Poor Meggie." Eden gave her a hug and a kiss, and then looked at Stella. "It's started then."

Stella sighed, knowing that her little girl was showing signs of growing up. "They have always been close since they were little cubs. She's still only eleven though."

Eden knew the worry that Stella was having. Dion had just turned thirteen and would soon start go through the rush. This was a time when wolves started to enter sexual maturity. Alpha wolves would start showing aggression to other Alpha wolves as their hormones rushed around their body. Fights for dominance would happen and the desire to mate would rear its head. This was a tough time for parents, who had to teach them to cope with these new instincts. Dion, being the Alpha's daughter and heir would be even more dominant and difficult to control; she would go through the rush before Tia, which could be a problem if as appeared they seemed to be natural mates. Some wolves met their natural mates very early; Eden herself had known Dante was special from her first memories. Others had to wait for the right wolf to come along. _I think I need to talk to Dante's Mother for advice. _Thought Eden .

"Don't worry Stella. I'll get Dante to have a talk with her."

"I don't envy you two." Vance admitted. "It's going to be carnage in your dens for a few years." He laughed.

Stella gave him a soft punch in the arm. "I'll remind you of this when Marco finds a mate and goes through this."

"I bet you will."

"Watch out! Coach Leroux is on her way over!" Stella warned and they all went quiet.

Leroux had only been with the pack for six months. She came from the Lupa pack in Romania , and appealed to the Alpha for permission to join the Wolfgang pack. Wolves did change packs occasionally, mostly for reasons of family or work. Leroux explained that her mate had died and she wanted a fresh start away from her memories. The Lupa pack was notoriously secretive, but Dante had called their Alpha, and her story had seemed to check out. Leroux was a dominant wolf, and although not unheard of, it was unusual for a dominant Alpha wolf to want to work with children. Nevertheless, she got a job as sports coach at the school. For six months all had been quiet but just in the last month, Eden had felt like she was being watched, and when she turned she found Leroux staring at her, for a few seconds before turning away. A wolf should never stare at a mated wolf, especially not the Mater, at first she tried to ignore it, then her friends started to notice. The past few weeks she had been getting close to Eden whenever she could. She knew if Dante knew there would be trouble, and she asked her friends to say nothing, hoping it would go away.

"Mater? Could I have a word with you?"

Megan looked up worriedly at her mother. "Stay here mommy." Megan was very much like Eden , an empathic little wolf, and could read feelings and emotions very well. The presence of Leroux worried her.

"It's okay Meggie. Don't worry; just sit here next to Stella and Vance. Can you hold your brother?"

"Of course Mommy."

Eden walked the few feet over to Leroux, "How can I help you Coach Leroux?"

The coach was a big dominant wolf, not as big as Dante but she still towered over the smaller woman. No matter how dominant the wolf, Eden was unused to feeling intimidated by anyone. Due to her role as Dante's mate and position as Mater of the pack, even dominant wolves appeared subservient to her as leader. Leroux's energy was different, it made Eden 's wolf feel uneasy and ache for Dante's protection.

"I wanted to ask if you would meet with me after the game in my office. The coaching staff and I have some concerns about Dion's behavior."

"What? Dion's never had problems before?"

Leroux stepped closer into her Mater's personal space. "I will explain everything after the match. Coach Castor will be there too, it will only take five minutes."

Coach Castor she had known since she was at school, and so Eden relaxed a bit."Very well."

At that second, Dion spotted Leroux far too close to her mother and sprinted over to get between them. Dion stared Leroux directly in the eye and growled. Leroux felt her lip curl to roar back at this insolent young pup, but not wanting a confrontation at that moment took a step back. Eden put her arms round Dion, who at thirteen was the same height as she, and rubbed her cheek over the side of her daughters face in a soothing action. "I'm okay Dion, calm your wolf."

"You have one minute cub before play starts again." Leroux turned and strode away.

Dion turned to face her Mother. "Mom, she shows you no respect. If Pater saw that she would bite her!"

Eden smiled and kissed her brave little wolf's head. "It will be alright Dion, you protected me well. Your Pater would be proud."

Eden was sure she saw Dion grow an inch at that compliment. "We'll talk about it later. Go and play okay."

Dion nodded and ran off to finish the game. _There is something strange about Leroux. My wolf tells me she is not as she seems._

* * *

The Alpha felt she had done enough shouting at idiots over the phone for one day. She felt her wolf clawing to get home to be with her mate, to inhale the scent that calmed her stress and aggression as it always did, and a deep ache to see her cubs. Eden and the cubs brought meaning to her life and she felt like she could conquer the world with them at her side. A smile came to her face as she remembered taking a picnic into the forest with her family at the weekend. After some food, they had shifted to pelt and chased in and out of the trees, Dante rolled around with Dion play fighting, Dion trying to impress her Pater with her fighting skills. Little Conan's favorite thing to do with his Pater was to climb on her back and ride around holding tight onto her ruff, and as promised both Eden and Dante had helped Megan hunt down some specimens for her wild flower book. It had been a perfect day and when they returned home and put the cubs to bed, Dante had made love to Eden with the ferocious passion that they always had and always would have. She gazed the picture of them taken at their mating ceremony when they were eighteen years old.

_After pledging their mate bond in front of the pack, the two young wolves ran free in the forest, chasing, nuzzling as they always had done, but then Dante led her new mate toward her special surprise. It was traditional for the dominant wolf to provide a comfortable den as a mating present, and Dante had surpassed herself. She nosed open the large gates, and led Eden up the driveway to the big timber frame home. There were acres of woodland surrounding the den, enough to give them as much privacy as they could want. _

_They both changed back to skin in an instant, Eden looked around in astonishment. Her parents had a very comfortable den, but nothing like this. _

_Dante took Eden 's hand and said, "My gift to you mate. May this den make you happy." _

_Eden __ shrieked with Joy and jumped into Dante's arms. "It's magical! The perfect den to raise cubs together. I love you Dante." _

_"I love you Eden . I have loved you my whole life, now I get to spend every day with you. Do you want me to show you around?" _

_Eden __ put her mouth to Dante's neck and gently nipped her skin. "I want you to show me the bedroom." _

_Dante felt a deep burning fire ignite within her. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she first claimed and marked Eden when they were at school. _

_She carried Eden through the large wooden double doors and up the winding staircase, and into their bedroom. There wasn't much furniture, but Dante had made sure there would be a bed. She put her mate down, and Eden wandered over to the big picture window, which over looked the forest. "This is just perfect. How did you do this and have me not find out about it?" _

_Dante put her arms round her mate from behind and held her tight. "My Pater promised me this plot of land since I was young. I always knew you would love it." _

_"I do." Eden reached her hands behind her and squeezed Dante's hard buttocks. "Make me your wolf Dante." _

_Dante lifted her and laid her flat on the four poster bed. She crawled up till her face was over Eden 's. "I will love you till we leave this earth and beyond into eternity." _

_Eden __ pulled her mate down into a kiss and whispered, "I know. Make us one." _

_Dante kissed her lips, thoroughly exploring her partner's mouth, and then kissed her way down to her neck and shoulder. Dante's mouth watered as she hovered above where she would bite, she licked and nuzzled as if preparing the area, then said. _

_"Eden Wolfgang, I have pledged to protect and provide for you before our pack, now I claim your body and your soul as mine for evermore." _

_Eden __ smiled and replied, "Dante Wolfgang I have pledged to nurture and care for you and any cubs we are blessed with, now I claim your body and soul for evermore." _

_Dante's eyes changed to yellow, growled demanding submission, Eden bared her throat to her love, and Dante bit down quick and deep with her wolf teeth. She held fast as they both experienced a near orgasmic feeling, and after few seconds Eden bit down into Dante shoulder. _

_When Dante released she howled long and loud letting any wolves around know she had claimed her mate. _

_The taste of each other's blood drove their passion higher than ever before. Eden clawed at her mates back as Dante sucked and bit her nipples. Eden felt as if every pulse of pain from her bite connected to her nipples and down to her clit. _

_"Oh God! Dante...please!" _

_Dante snarled, the blood from her mate bite still dripping off her fangs. "I will devour you mate." _

_Eden __ writhed as her fierce partner licked and snuffled at her sex. Dante licked and sucked at her mate until she was on the verge of screaming, then speared her tongue to fuck her with it. When Dante felt Eden start to tighten, she replaced her tongue with her fingers, breaking through the veil of her virginity. She started to come and Dante felt her fingers gripped tightly, as Eden rode out her orgasm, Dante bit down on her mate's fleshy thigh taking her orgasm up even higher. _

_Eden __ lay gasping trying to recover from the most intense experience of her life. Dante kissed and licked her way back up, stopping for a minute to suckle at her mates breasts. Eden pulled her mate up to her mouth, wanting desperately to be kissed. Dante's lips and mouth were covered with her juices and the tang of blood. _

_Dante rubbed herself along her mate's thigh hoping for some quick relief to the insatiable passion she was feeling. _

_All Eden could think about was one thing, and she'd never expected it, but the urge came from nowhere, she supposed it was instinct that drove her. _

_"Hmm. Dante? Stop, listen to me. Dante?" _

_Her mate looked down at her in confusion. "Wh...What...stop?" _

_Eden __ reached up and stroked her cheek. "Not like that. You are stunning Dante. I want a cub just like you. Fill up my belly Dante." _

_There were no more exciting words to say to a dominant wolf. Any dominant wolf, male or female could impregnate a female; to release your essence inside a female was every wolf's dream. _

_"I thought you wanted to wait...keep working for a year or so..." _

_Eden __ opened her legs wide in invitation to Dante. "I want everything you have to give me Dante. Please?" _

That night had been the most wonderful of her life. The night they conceived their first cub had been both magical and exciting. She felt herself burn inside for her mate.

_Time to get home to my den. _ She thought.

Dante began to pack up her things into her case in readiness to go home.

"Alpha?" Marcy came in and shut the door.

"Yes Marcy?"

"Miss Mitchell would like a word."

Dante closed up the locks on her briefcase and sat back down. "Well I was just about to head home, but if she's quick..." Dante sensed that her secretary was concerned.

"You look suspicious of our new human employee Marcy."

"I am. She shows no respect for the fact that you are mated, Alpha. I have seen her during meetings with the pack openly ogling you; some of your wolves have noticed and are appalled by her brazen interest."

She had scented an interest but she had not noticed that it had reached the stage where her wolves had noticed, and the last thing she needed was discord in the pack.

Dante got up and walked over to Marcy. She clasped Marcy's head in her hands, and kissed her forehead.

"It fills me with great heart to know the pack is so protective of their Mater."

"Of course we are Alpha. The Mater is essential for the pack and for you. We don't need humans coming in disrupting the harmony."

"Don't worry Marcy. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I promise I will resolve it. Now, please show in Miss Mitchell."

"Of course Alpha."

Dante sat back behind the desk, her large leather chair giving her an even greater aura of power.

Suzy Mitchell sauntered in like a cat, clutching a folder. "Thank you for seeing me Dante, I have the report you wanted from my department."

"I think I said I didn't need that till Wednesday Suzy."

The red head slinked over to the side of the desk and first put the file down in front of Dante, and the sat on the corner of the desk, causing her already short skirt to ride up.

"I thought if I got the work out of the way, then perhaps there was something else I could help you with?"

Dante knew exactly what Suzy wanted to help her with, but decided to play along. She stood and leant close to Suzy, looking her right in the eyes.

"Oh? And what do you think you could help me with Suzy?"

Dante could scent she was having an effect on her employee, coupled to the fact that Suzy had started to bite her lip.

"Anything that you desired of me Dante. Anything."

She moved within inches of Suzy face, and Dante heard her breathing quicken in response.

"You do know I'm married don't you?"

Suzy smirked, thinking she was winning this battle of seduction. She ran a finger nail down Dante's shirt front.

"Of course I do. I've never found marriage a barrier to good sex, what happens at the office stays in the office as far as I'm concerned."

Suzy raised her hand to touch Dante's face, but the Alpha caught her wrist and held it tight. Suzy felt a chill creep up her spine as she watched Dante's lip curl up into a sneer.

"Oh Miss Mitchell, I'll tell you exactly what you can do for me..."

* * *

Eden left her cubs with Stella and Vance after the game and headed for the coaches office. Leroux opened the door with an unnerving smile, and ushered her in. Eden immediately saw they were on their own, and unfortunately when she turned Leroux's large form stood barring the door.

"I thought Coach Caster was going to be here?"

"Caster couldn't make it Mater."

Eden knew she was trapped. "Perhaps I should come back when the Alpha is available to join me, since it concerns our cub."

Leroux crossed her powerful looking arms and smiled. "I don't think we need Dante here Mater."

Eden 's worry intensified when Leroux did not use the Alpha's title. "You look worried Mater? Are you so unused to being in the company of such a dominant wolf?"

Eden had enough and walked toward the door, as she reached out for the handle; Leroux grabbed her wrist and spun her round against the door.

"I asked you a question Mater! Are you frightened of such a dominant wolf?"

"You should be frightened Leroux, since you have just forfeited your life. The Alpha will kill you for this."

Leroux threw her head back and laughed. "I think not Mater. Dante has grown lazy and comfortable, she directs a billion dollar business and has forgotten the old days, forgets what it's like to run free, bite and kill, and take what you want. I won't do that. I will use the Wolfgang wealth to extend my territory and conquer, as wolves were born to do."

"Who are you?"

Eden saw Leroux's face begin to shift and elongate. "I' am Leroux, Alpha of the Romanian Lupa pack, and soon to be yours."

"You are a fool to challenge Dante, she will kill you." Eden squirmed to get away, but the half changed wolf before her held fast.

Leroux sniffed around her face, taking in her scent. "I'm not stupid enough to think killing the Alpha will be enough. To gain the support of the pack, I will need a strong Mater who is popular among them. With the Alpha dead and you bearing my mark and in my bed, control will be assured."

Eden was shaking with rage and fear, she could feel her wolf ready to come to the surface, but held her back, knowing she needed the element of surprise.

"You are insane! I will never accept your mark, and I will never go to your bed!"

Leroux shifted her hand to claws. "Oh, you will Mater. I will have you under me and I will make you howl. When I arrived in Wolfgang County , I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. It made me even more determined to kill Dante. I knew I had to get close and where better than the school with your cubs, a place where every good den maker will be."

Eden 's eyes darted around the room looking for options, but none presented themselves. She would just have to shift and take her chances.

"Bare your neck Mater."

"Never! Get off me!"

Leroux pulled down the collar of Eden 's blouse and moved her blonde hair to the side. She saw Dante's mate bite on her shoulder. She took a sharp claw and scratched along the bite, opening the permanent mark and making it bleed.

There was nothing more challenging to a mated wolf than to not only mark her mate, but to claw and injure their mate mark.

Eden howled and Leroux grabbed her by the chin. "You show that to Dante and tell her I'll be waiting, and then when I kill her I'll be waiting for you my Mater, of course I won't need your cubs..."

That was the last straw for Eden . No one threatened her cubs. She partially shifted and clawed Leroux right across her face, as she bent over in pain holding her face, Eden took the opportunity to grab the door handle and run.

Leroux let her go, and smiled even as the blood dripped from her face.

_Soon... _

* * *

"Collect your things and get out of the building. You are fired!" Dante shouted.

Suzy looked astonished. This was not the usual outcome of her seductions, and the look of yellow in Dante's eyes looked terrifying. "B...but..."

Dante pulled her arm and dragged her to the door. "You dare to come into my territory and disrespect my mate...my marriage? I will not have my wife treated in such a way."

"But Dante...I thought you were interested? Please, I'm sorry; I'll do anything to keep this job. I've moved my whole life to come to Wolfgang County ."

Dante laughed. "Interested? In you? If you had taken the time to find out about me from any of the people that work here, or any of the people in the county, you would have found out that I've known my ma...wife since I was born. We dated since we were twelve and officially a couple since we were fourteen; as soon as it was permitted I married Eden at eighteen, and had three beautiful children. Do you honestly think I would dishonor my family to have some dirty coupling with someone who I barely know exists?"

Suzy looked shattered. "I'm sorry...give me another chance?"

"You've told me yourself that the sacred bond between two people means nothing to you. It may mean nothing in the world you come from, but in the world of Wolfgang County , it means everything. You pledge yourself to your chosen mate for as long as you breathe on this earth. I do not need your influence around my people."

Dante opened the door and shoved Suzy out. "Marcy, Miss Mitchell is fired. She is to be ejected as soon as she gathers her things."

Marcy smiled at her Alpha. "Of course Dante. I will see to it."

Suzy shock had turned to anger. "Maybe I'll have a word with your wife before I leave Wolfgang County ?"

Before she could blink, Dante was in front of her, towering over her. "I wouldn't ever bother my wife with such matters, if you know what's good for you." Suzy tried not to show the fear she was feeling. Dante Wolfgang was terrifying.

She turned on her heel and walked off quickly. "Oh, and Miss Mitchell?"

Suzy stopped but didn't give Dante the satisfaction of turning. "You would never be able to handle me."

Feeling humiliated, Suzy Mitchell left.

* * *

Eden had come bounding out of the school, blood seeping through her blouse. Luckily the human team Wolfgang high had been playing had long left.

Dion spotted her and sprinted over to her Mother. "Mom! What happened? Who did this?"

Eden tried to catch her breath, while the Megan and Tia ran over with the rest of pack assembled for the game.

"Leroux, she challenges the Alpha."

Dion pulled her clothes off, shifted and shot off toward the school before Eden could stop her. "Stop her! Leroux will kill her!"

Coach Caster and another teacher shifted quickly and easily caught up with her and brought her down. As Dion struggled her coach spoke through his thoughts, as all the wolves did when in pelt. "Calm your wolf Dion. This is for the Alpha to deal with. Leroux challenges her by disrespecting the Mater. Come."

"I want to bite her and kill her for what she's done!"

The older wolf had lots of experience with young aggressive cubs who thought they could take on the world. "It is your Pater's right to deal with this wolf first. You must keep calm and protect your Mother and siblings until we get them to safety. Do you hear me Wolf?"

Dion lowered her eyes and changed back to skin. Eden came over with her daughters clothes. "Thank you Coach Caster." He bowed his head and went into the school, with some other wolves, to check if Leroux was still in the school.

"I'm sorry Mom, I just acted on instinct, and I wanted to protect you."

Eden hugged her and said, "I understand sweetheart. You are your Pater's daughter, and I would expect no less from you, but some things are for the Alpha to face alone. One day it will be your turn to protect your mate and your pack." Eden saw Dion glance over to Tia, who looked worried.

"Go see to your brother and sister, and Tia. They need the reassurance of a dominant wolf with them. I just need to talk to the others about what to do next."

"Of course Mom. I will take care of them."

Eden 's heart filled with pride as she watched her baby Alpha strut over to the other kids.

Stella and Vance joined her just as the teachers exited the school. "Mater, Leroux is gone. There was a trail of blood out the gym hall doors."

"Thank you Coach Caster."

"What happened in there?" Stella handed Conan over to his mother to try and sooth his tears.

"Let's talk on our way home. I want to talk to the Alpha alone first. Stella, could you keep the cubs at your den?"

Stella brought her arm to her chest. "Anything Mater."

Vance stroked little Conan dark head trying to help sooth him. "What can I do to help Mater?"

"Help Stella with the cubs please, Vance. The Alpha will no doubt call on Flash for a hunting party, and you and Marco shouldn't be alone." He simply nodded.

"Pate Mommy! Pate!" Conan cried disturb by the blood on his mother.

"Shh! Conan. Mommy's here. You'll see Pater soon."

Eden looked to her other two children who were barely restraining themselves from running to them. She waved them over and they came bounding over.

Megan was crying. "What's going on Mommy? Why would coach Leroux hurt you?"

Eden hugged Megan into her side; it was no wonder the kids were so confused. No one had ever challenged Dante or her father before her. It had been her Grandmother who had beaten off attacks from some of the less established packs in her time. Dante and her Father had reaped the rewards of the security she had established in the county. Eden prayed this was an isolated incident and not anything more.

"It's okay Meggie, this is something Pater will take care of for us, and you are not to worry. I want you all to go back to Stella's den, and wait until I have spoken to your Pater alone."

"Mom, let me come back, I can help Pater..."

Eden looked deadly serious. "No. I want no more arguments. The Alpha and I will need to be alone, to discuss what is to happen. Dion it is your job to look after your brother and sister."

When Dion looked as if she would protest again, Eden saw Tia slip her hand into Dion's, and stroke the back of her hand. The tension the young dominant held in her body seem to ease.

_Just like Dante and I so many years ago. I have a good feeling about you two... _

* * *

Dante pulled in the long drive way leading to her large estate on the edge of the forest. Shortly after disposing of Miss Mitchell, she had felt pain lance through the scar of her mate bite. After several failed attempts at reaching her mate, she spoke to Eden who reassured her mate she was well, but asked her to come home immediately.

Dante had run from the building as quickly as she could and jumped in her car. On the way she called her second Caden and asked her to meet her at the den, along with Flash, one of her trusted lieutenants.

By the time she raced through the door of the den, the Alpha was insane with worry and pent up aggression. She found Eden standing in the large kitchen, her back to Dante, staring silently out of the window.

" Eden ? What happened? Where are the cubs?"

Eden didn't turn round yet, but said, "They are safe at Stella's."

Dante pulled off her Jacket and shirt and threw them down. Her mate bite was throbbing and her wolf was clawing to be released. She walked up behind Eden and said, "Turn round Mater."

Eden had been putting it off; knowing the reaction she would get from the Alpha. She turned and Dante's eyes widened at blood stain on her mates blouse. She ripped open the blouse and howled when she saw the bloody, deep scratches across her bite. "Who did this?" Dante shouted.

"Leroux."

"Leroux...coach Leroux? The Wolf that joined us from the Romanian pack?"

Dante pulled her mate close and sniffed all round her neck frantically, then laved the mate bite with licks and snuffles.

Dante was incensed at another wolf's scent all over her mate. "How did this happen? How did she get this close? She just attacked you out of nowhere?"

The Alpha looked ferocious, her eyes were now fully yellow, her teeth had elongated, the muscles on her chest and arms were nearly popping out of her skin, and her mouth and nose were stained with the blood from Eden 's mate bite.

Eden looked down at her feet. "Not out of nowhere. She...well...over the past month I felt a bit uncomfortable. Her eyes would linger on me with an open stare..."

"And you didn't tell me?" Dante roared.

Eden placed her hands on her mate's bare chest, trying to connect and calm her. "I thought it would go away, I wasn't sure what to do. No wolf from our pack has ever made me feel that way. Dion thought I should tell you..."

"Dion was right! How can I protect you if I don't know what's going on?" Dante turned away from her and swept the dishes off the kitchen table, cups and dishes smashed all over the floor.

The Alpha was incensed by two attempts to challenge her relationship today, but Eden of course didn't know about Suzy Mitchell.

"Alpha! Look at me!" Eden demanded.

Dante turned slowly, still looking ferocious, and breathing heavily, but Eden saw past that fury to a fear of losing her mate.

"It was nothing but disrespect until today. Accept my judgment Alpha, I'm either your Mater or I'm not."

Dante's eyes softened. "You are always my Mater. Tell me the rest."

"She asked to speak to me about Dion. I only agreed because she said Coach Caster would be there. When I got to the office I realized I'd been tricked."

Eden sighed deeply. "You were deceived Dante, she is the Alpha of the Lupa pack, Leroux challenges you, she ordered me to submit and when I refused she pulled open my blouse and clawed open your mate bite."

Dante rushed to her mate and lifted her up; Eden wrapped her legs around her Alpha. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Mater, but I promise you, she will be punished."

Eden stroked Dante's face soothingly. "I know you will Alpha. You protect us all so well."

The threat to her mate, combined with the taste of her mate's blood on her tongue made Dante ravenous for Eden .

She ripped Eden 's blouse off, needing to feel her skin close, and their lips, teeth and tongue's met in fiery passion.

The Alpha's instinct was to mate and prove who her mate belonged to. When Dante's hands went to Mater's skirt to rip it off, Eden nipped the Alpha's lip making it bleed. "No! You must take that aggression and passion on your hunt for Leroux. I want you to meet that wolf's challenge with all this fury inside you. The pack is relying on you."

"You are right as always Mater; I just hate her scent on you!" Dante rubbed her face up and down the side of Eden 's neck, trying to replace it with her own.

"When you return victorious Alpha, I want you to claim me like I belong to you and no other." Eden kissed Dante's chest, right on her mate bite.

"I will Mater. I promise you that." They both heard the door bell.

"That will be Caden and Flash. I'm leaving Flash with you while Caden and I track Leroux."

Eden put her hand over Dante's heart. "Come back to me whole and safe Alpha."

"I promise."

Before Dante left the kitchen Eden said. "Alpha? Show no mercy. Leroux said she planned to kill the cubs after defeating you."

Dante's face turned very dark. "Over my cold dead body."

* * *

"Dion calm down!" Megan said to her sister.

When they got back to Stella's den, Tia, Megan and Dion had escaped up to Tia's bedroom to talk. Unfortunately Dion had been pacing furiously the whole time.

"I can't Meggie! Our Mom was attacked and our Pater has been challenged. I should be out there helping Pater bite Leroux!"

Tia, ever eager to sooth her friend, came over to Dion and took her hand gently. "Dion, this is for the adult wolves to deal with. We aren't big enough to take on big wolves like Coach Leroux."

Dion took this as an insult to her dominant wolf. She yanked her hand away, and snapped, "You two might not be, but I'm not a cub anymore Tia, and I can do what I want!"

Dion's words hit Tia hard. She liked Dion so much, but was always fearful that as Dion would outgrow her friendship and start to date the older girls at high school. The girls always flocked around the young Alpha wolf.

Her face crumpled to tears and she ran and locked herself in the bathroom. "Well done Dion! Do you have to throw your big paws around like that? Honestly! One minute you're prancing around her, bringing her stupid gifts, and the next your shouting at her."

Dion immediately felt bad, but her emotions and feelings were all over the place. She wanted to prove herself to Tia and to her parents.

"I'm not a Cub!" Dion shouted to her sister.

Megan shook her head and went into the bathroom to console her friend. Left on her own, Dion thought. _I will prove myself. I'll show you Tia, I'm big enough to help take care of my pack and you! _

Dion grabbed a pen and wrote out a note to Tia, saying she was sorry, and then opened the window, jumped out and headed for her den, hoping to pick up her Pater's scent.

* * *

The Alpha and her second had first visited the school to track the blood left by Leroux. When they arrived they had been met by twenty of the Alpha's most trusted wolves. They followed the scent deep into the forest surrounding the school until they came to a river and lost Leroux's tracks. The Alpha split them into groups, and headed off herself with Caden.

Dion had followed them and held back behind watching their every move. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something big move through the bushes behind her. The young wolf darted off after it. _Yes! If I can find Leroux for Pater, she will see I'm ready to help her. _

Dante's wolf stopped dead and sniffed the air. "What is it Alpha?"

Dante filled her nostrils with the trace of scent she had caught on the wind. "It's Dion! She's been tracking us, and she's headed that way. Damm! She must have spotted something. Go round up my wolves while I get after Dion, before she catches up with Leroux."

"Of course Alpha."

Dante ran flat out for ten minutes and followed Dion's scent to the edge of a small glade. She heard snarling and gnashing of teeth coming from the grassy area beyond the trees. As she walked out past the trees she was horrified to find a large black wolf bearing down on Dion smaller grey wolf. Dion was bravely snarling back and standing her ground against the much larger opponent.

Dante leaped through the air and knocked Leroux away from her cub.

The Alpha had five or six inches on the black wolf and was more powerfully built. She used that to her advantage by blocking the way to her Dion. "Keep back Dion! I will deal with this mutt."

They circled around each other, Dante baring teeth and demanding submission. "The mighty Alpha has arrived, and just as I was about to tear the first of you whelps to pieces!"

Dante's wolf snapped and snarled. "You will never get near my cubs!"

"I managed to get near your mate though didn't I Dante? Once I kill you, I will kill your cubs and take your mate."

"You think you can beat me? My mate, a small submissive wolf ripped your face open, what chance do you think you have against me? You are pathetic! The Lupa pack must be in a sorry state if you are the best wolf to come from your pack!"

"My pack is strong, we live in the old ways, living off the land, ruling by power and killing every human that crosses our territory, not growing fat on piles of money, and selling our kills to them!"

Leroux roared and launched herself at Dante, but her opponent dodged easily. "Is that the best you've got?"

"You are arrogant just like those that bore you. My grandfather was killed by your Grandmother, and I swore I would one day control this pack and all it had. When I saw your mate...It was an added bonus!"

"We'll good luck trying to take what's mine, Mutt!"

Leroux went for her again, this time Dante met head on, and they rolled over on the ground, both looking to gain the upper hand.

Form the edge of the glade Dion looked on as the fight raged. "Get her Pater! Bite her hard!"

The young wolf heard a howl and turned to see Dante standing over a bloody Leroux. Her flanks were covered in deep claw marks and there was a bloody bite on her hip.

"Submit mutt!" Dante demanded.

"Never! I hate you!" Blood was coming from Leroux's mouth and her breathing was labored.

Dante leaned down to her opponent's ear and said softly. "You are beaten. The only reason I have not ripped out your throat is because my cub is here. Think yourself fortunate...for the moment. You will be tried for your crimes toward the pack and the Mater, and put to death."

"You are a coward Dante! Getting other wolves to kill for you!"

"Oh believe me Leroux, I will be the one to carry out your sentence, but my cub will not be exposed to that."

Satisfied that the wolf wasn't going anywhere, Dante moved off her and turned to check on her cub. She saw Dion's eyes go wide with horror, and dart behind her immediately to block Leroux from attacking her Pater. Dante turned and watched with horror as Leroux picked Dion up by the ruff and throw her into bushes.

"Dion no!"

Leroux leaped at her, blood dripping from her fangs. Dante used every bit of her strength to hit the wolf out of the air with her large paw, knocking her down to the ground.

Leroux lay subdued on the ground, and Dante ran to her daughter. She lay in the grass having changed back to skin, her mother licked all over her face, trying to rouse her.

When Dion moaned and opened her eyes, Dante shifted back to skin.

"Dion! Are you all right? Let me check you over."

"I'm okay, I think."

Dante saw some cuts on the back of her neck from where Leroux had grabbed her, but nothing more. She threw her arms round her daughter, picking her up as if she weighed nothing.

"I was so scared she hurt you. Did Leroux touch you before we got here?"

"No way! I growled and held her off for you. I wanted to bite her!"

Dante kissed her daughters head. "We need to have a long talk about following orders Dion! You might feel like you're a big wolf and ready to prove yourself, but Leroux would have killed you! If you are going to be the Alpha of this pack you will have to learn not to jump in with four paws without thinking!"

Dion looked crestfallen. She so wanted to impress her Pater, and now she was angry.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help, I was so angry when I saw Mom hurt. I wanted to bite that nasty wolf!"

Dante held her in close and tight, soothing the tears of frustration that had sprung from her eyes.

"Shh! It's okay. Calm down now. You're a brave cub Dion, and you'll be a great leader, but you can't take on a full grown Alpha just yet."

The Alpha looked over to where Leroux fell, and she was gone. "She's gone."

"I'm sorry Pater, I put you in danger and she escaped because I followed. You would have killed her and she would have been punished if it wasn't for me."

Dante ruffled the hair behind Dion's hair. "Come sit, and we will talk."

She led them over to a large rock in the glade and they both sat.

Dante put her arm round daughter's shoulders and said, "Don't worry. My wolves will track her down. She's injured and won't get far."

Dion leaned into her much bigger mother. "I'm really sorry Pater. I wanted to show you and Mom that I was big enough to help with pack stuff. Then Meggie and...Tia said I wasn't big enough, It made me feel...angry that Tia thought I wasn't big enough."

_Uh oh...girls...trouble ahead. _ Dante thought.

"I understand Dion. I remember being your age. All your feelings start to change, especially for a dominant wolf like us."

Caden came out of the woods running with the pack of hunters. "We are both well my wolves. Leroux escaped. Blaze?" Blaze served as head of the county's police force and was one of the Alpha's elite wolves. He stepped forward and changed into skin.

"Yes Alpha. How may I serve?"

"Take my cub back to her sister and brother."

"But Pater I..." Dante kneeled down to look her daughter in the eye. "This is not the mission for you. I know you're growing up, and we will discuss what happened today when I get back. Your pack job until I get back is to guard your brother and sister, they will be scared. That is an order wolf. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Alpha."

Dante ruffled her daughter's hair. "That's my little warrior. Good hunting Wolves."

Dion and Blaze brought their fists to their hearts. "Good hunting Alpha."

Caden joined the Alpha as Dion and Blaze returned to pelt and ran home. "She's growing up Alpha."

Dante sighed. "I didn't realize how fast though. I think I need a long talk with her, but first we have a mutt to hunt down."

"Her crimes mount Alpha. She has not only threatened the Mater but your cub also."

The Alpha's face became dark, menacing, and her eyes flashed to yellow. "And for every harm she has brought to my pack, she will pay with her throat!"

The pack shifted and ran off to follow Leroux's scent.

* * *

Dante's wolf ran up the long driveway to her house. Flash, also in pelt, was stationed on guard at the door.

"Did you find her Alpha?"

"No, she has evaded capture. The Elite wolves will meet tomorrow, and we will decide what to do next. Go be with your mate and your cub."

"Yes Alpha." Flash gave a salute, and shifted to pelt making off to find his family.

The Alpha padded into the house and sniffed the air trying to scent her mate. She followed her nose to the family room, and there lay her mate in wolf form in front of the fire.

Dante's lions burned with need for her mate, just as bright as the flames in the fire. Eden 's wolf jumped up when she sensed her mate and Alpha.

"Did you find her?"

"No. She escaped. I was distracted by Dion."

"Dion? What happened? Is she okay? I told her to stay at Stella's."

Dante explained all that had transpired but that their cub was safe.

"We tracked her as far as the woodland road, and then nothing."

Dante's wolf growled and paced round her mate angrily. "Her scent and blood trial just disappear in the middle of the road. We found nothing."

Eden snuffled her snout into her mate's fur in an effort to calm her. "What now, Dante?"

"If she is alive I will track her down, and when I find her I will have her throat. No wolf comes into my territory and wounds my mate. No one! Today everyone challenges."

"What do you mean?" Asked Eden in worried voice.

Dante then explained what had happened with Suzy Mitchell. Eden growled and asked. "Tell me she is gone from Venator, and our territory."

"She is gone from the business, I have no doubt she will have left the county too, and there is nothing here for her." Dante's wolf replied.

"No there is not, you are mine Dante, and no one, whether it is some bitch in heat or Leroux will come between us!"

Eden felt the anger and aggression coming from her mate and it made her ache for the Alpha in response.

Dante stood before her and growled low and deep. Eden lowered her tail, head and ears in submission.

With one final growl, Dante commanded that they both change to skin. Eden saw her Alpha was perspiring from the efforts of the hunt, her look predatory and dark, and her nipples hardened in response.

Knowing what Dante's needs would be when she returned, Eden had prepared the Alpha's harness. They had to be careful now that Eden had stopped breastfeeding Conan, as she would be becoming fertile again, and Eden wasn't ready for another cub just yet.

She sat on her knees, holding the harness out for Dante's inspection.

Dante walked toward her and allowed Eden to place the harness on her, and then lifted her to her feet.

The Alpha wolf ran a fingernail from her neck down the valley of her breast and then circled behind her.

"I hunger for you Mater." Dante said huskily.

Eden moved her head to the side and offered up her neck to her mate, Dante took the offer and sunk her teeth into her mate bite. It had healed from its earlier injury when Eden had shifted, but Dante was determined to make sure only her marks were shown.

"Oh yes Alpha. Bite!"

Dante cupped her breasts and squeezed knowing Eden liked a firm, rough grip. She released the bite and licked up and down the mark and neck, wiping out any memory of Leroux's scent on her mate. Dante's teeth nipped at an earlobe enough to cause Eden to cry out, but the Alpha could scent her mate was dripping wet for her, and her lust for her mate could wait no longer.

"I hunger for your flesh Mater."

Eden walked over to the dining table, and bent over presenting herself for her mate.

"Then take my flesh Alpha." Dante growled and rushed to Eden , dropping to her knees, biting and licking Eden 's fleshy backside. She was thrumming with energy and an urge to mate.

Leaving red marks and bites to mark Eden 's backside, Dante jumped to her feet and sunk her strap on cock deep inside her mate.

"Oh yes my Alpha! Show that I'm yours."

Dante held onto the back of Eden 's neck, keeping her where she wanted her, and thrust wildly. As both surged toward their climax, Dante lay across Eden 's back, allowing her to bite and nibble at the back of her mate's neck.

Eden felt herself start to clench around Dante's cock.

"Please give me everything Alpha. Fill my belly."

Dante had felt her relationship challenged so much today and this is what she needed, what her mate always gave her, release and submission. She felt powerful, like no one could challenge her. Dante shortened her thrusts as she felt herself tightening ready to fill up her mate.

"Your mine mate! Mine to fuck, mine to fill up."

Eden moaned so close to coming and accepting what her Alpha wanted to give her. "Yes Alpha, yours, I don't want to be careful...fill me up, I need to feel you!"

The Alpha growled, there was nothing more intoxicating than to her to have her mate beg to be filled with her seed. She pulled out her strap on and tore it off. Dante's hips still thrust into nothing as she ached to fill her mate.

Dante turned Eden over, and her mate let her legs fall open wide, presenting her dripping wet sex for her Alpha's pleasure.

Eden turned her head to the side so she was not looking her directly in the eye and said, "Fill my belly with your powerful essence Alpha.

Dante opened herself up and howled as their hot sexes came together and merged.

The Alpha thrust fast and more aggressively than before, one arm held over Eden 's chest keeping her still. "Fuck! Take it for me. Feel it filling your belly, here it comes! The Alpha growled uncontrollably as her orgasm started."

Eden screamed with pleasure as she felt everything that was the Alpha flow into her.

"More! more!"

Dante stilled and jerked as the fluid transferred from her sex into her mates, and with one final grunt collapsed onto Eden , struggling for breath.

"I love you so much Mater, you are my strength and without you, my life would be worthless." Dante kissed her, her tongue stroking and taking every part of her mate's mouth. They kissed until the tremors and force holding them together lessened and they could separate.

When the kiss ended, Eden stroked her Alpha's hair, "I love you Dante, I have always loved you, and no wolf could ever come between the love, the passion and the bond we have together."

The two lovers moved to lie together on the rug in front of the fire. Dante stroked her mates back tenderly.

"I'm sorry about..."

Dante placed a finger over her lips. "Don't ever be sorry for asking me to fill your belly Eden . It is a privilege to mate with you, and it was exactly what I needed after today. If another cub comes about from our love, it would only bring me joy. It's you who I worry about Mater, having to deal with another cub and Conan is only just one."

"I can't explain it, it just felt like a reaction to today, I wanted nothing held back, I just wanted all of you."

"I understand, perhaps it's too soon after Conan for you to be ready to breed again."

"We shall see, but we both know how virile you are Alpha Wolfgang!"

Eden laughed at the look of pride on Dante's face."I think perhaps you need to look into some birth control again Big Alpha, like you did between Megan and Conan, because I don't want to give up that feeling of having you completely."

"I would deny you nothing Mater. I will see to it."

Eden leant over Dante and asked, "What will you do about Leroux now?"

"I will meet with my elite wolves tomorrow, and take their advice. She must be out there somewhere, if not dead then very near death, but I will not relax until I have her dead body in front of me."

Eden gave her mate a kiss. "I have every faith in you Dante. Now why don't we get cleaned up and get the cubs back to the den? They will be anxious and I need them close."

"Of course Eden , I'll go and get them."

Dante stood and helped her mate up. Eden gave Dante a hug and said, "Please talk to Dion. She's growing and needs some guidance."

Dante nodded and led them upstairs to the shower.

* * *

Later that evening, Dante opened Dion's bedroom door and said, "Knock, knock! Can I come in little warrior?"

"Sure Pater, come in." Dion lifted the remote and switched off the TV mounted on her bedroom wall. Like most young kids, Dion had posters of bands, and some actors on her wall, mostly beautiful girls Dante had always noticed. In the large room there was also a laptop, games consoles, and iPod dock, but unlike other kids Dion had both art prints and posters of wolves from all over the world.

Dante sat on the bed and began with reassuring her daughter. "I'm not mad at you, so don't worry that you're in trouble okay? I just want to talk to you about what happened today, and about how you've been feeling. I realized today that you're growing up faster than I was aware of, I should have talked to you before now about what to expect, but you've always just been my little girl and I forgot what I was starting to feel at your age."

Dion thought for a moment. "Pater? Can I explain why I disobeyed Mom?"

"Yes, go ahead Little Warrior. Tell me. "

"For a while now, I've felt weird...different."

Dante knew what was coming but she wanted Dion to talk it out, so she didn't feel confused or embarrassed.

"Tell me what you feel."

Dion lowered her eyes and played with the edge of her bed blanket nervously.

"I feel so full of energy all the time, but like I can't get rid of it. I know I drive Mom insane sometimes but I can't control it, and..."

Dante rubbed her daughters back, soothing her as they talked. "I feel so aggressive all the time, like I wanna fight for no reason, just to show I'm the best. I want everyone to know I'm the best, and that I'm bigger and stronger...then a few weeks ago...I saw Tia playing with one of the cubs from her class. He just held her hand to help her up, but I just felt so angry. Before I realized what I'd done I was in pelt growling over him. I just kept thinking don't touch her, she's mine! But Tia is just my friend, she's not mine. Tia wouldn't talk to me until I apologized to him."

Dante realized her cub was starting to mature, but thought Dion a bit you to be singling out a mate. She tried to remember what she was like at thirteen.

She remembered starting to walk Eden to every class, and growling at anyone that looked her way. Eden never seemed to be aware until the day when she had football practice...

_"Take a break everyone. Good work Dante. You're the best damm quarterback in this state. Get some water on board." Coach Masterson shouted. _

_The team walked to the side to get some drinks. It was a really hot day in spring and training in the hot afternoon sun was hard. _

_Her friend Flash came running up and slapped her on the back. "Hey! Great play there Captain. I think we've really got a chance in the state championships." _

_"Yeah we're gonna kill them!" Caden ran and jumped on Flash's back, and let out a howl. _

_Dante pushed them over and laughed as they scrapped on the grass. She took a long drink of cool water and looked around the busy field. _

_The football team always brought spectators at anytime, but with the hot weather even more people were outside to sit and enjoy the sun. Spring brought a tangible excitement into the air around the school, everyone was wearing less and a lot of the students had started to feel the beginnings of the rush starting inside their wolves. _

_Every wolf seemed to be either girl or boy crazy, Flash wouldn't shut up about a young man called Vance who had just moved into the area, and for Dante it was and always had been Eden that filled her thoughts. Dante had been finding it hard to keep her emotions in check. She didn't totally understand this urge to be with Eden all the time, and keep other dominants away from her. It wasn't helped by the fact that Eden was one of the most beautiful girls at school. _

_She wasn't like the other beautiful girls; she wasn't on the cheer leading team, outgoing or part of any of the popular groups. Eden got excellent grades, was very shy and was much happier sitting in the library reading a book than taking part in group activities. She was unaware of how beautiful she was, but Dante always saw the heads turn when Eden walked past. _

_She scanned the football field and the bleachers for her. Usually Dante could always rely on Eden cheering her on. She spotted her sitting in the shade of a large oak tree reading her book. _

_Dante smiled. Her heart filled with happiness every time she saw Eden these days. Then the pretty picture changed. A boy came striding over, and chatted to Eden for a few minutes, he then took her hand and pulled her up. Dante felt tightness deep in her chest, which exploded in anger when the boy stroked Eden 's hair behind her ear and kept a tight hold of her hand. _

_The young wolf ran straight for the couple, and tackled the boy to the floor. He howled in fear as Dante held him down and snarled and growled over his face. "Don't ever touch Eden again!" _

_Eden __ was shocked and shouted. "Dante Wolfgang! What are you doing? Leave Paul alone! Right now Dante!" _

_The terrified boy was shaking by this point, and Eden didn't seem to be getting through to Dante. She kneeled down beside them, and tried to push Dante back. Eden 's touch seemed to calm her a little. _

_She looked at Eden confused. "He was touching you Eden! I thought he was bothering you." _

_"He's a friend Dante, and of course he can touch me if he wants. He was talking about styling my hair!" _

_Dante stood up and staggered a bit with the powerful aggressive rush of feelings she had. "What? Hair?" _

_"He's my new friend Paul, he just joined the school. He was talking about helping me style my hair because I wanted to try something different, and you just attacked him?" _

_She had never seen Eden look so furious before. "I thought he was trying to..." _

_Eden __ helped a very frightened Paul up and he stood behind the furious blonde girl. "You thought he might be interested in me, so you just thought you'd knock him out cold!" _

_Dante was finally starting to come to her senses now, and didn't like getting shouted at in front of the whole football team. "I was just trying to protect you. I' am sooo sorry! I won't bother next time!" _

_Eden __ walked right up to Dante and poked her in the chest. "For your information big scary Alpha Wolf! People don't need your permission to touch me, only mine! And by the way, Paul likes boys not girls! Come on Paul!" _

_With that dressing down complete, Eden took her friend by the arm and marched off, leaving Dante feeling like an idiot, and scared of the anger she had felt. _

Eden didn't speak to Dante for a whole week after that.

Dante gave Dion a soft punch on the arm. "Listen little warrior, everything your feeling is perfectly natural. Have you heard people talking about the rush?"

"Yeah, kind of I guess." Dion's cheeks flushed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about little warrior. It's a natural part of growing up. When a wolf gets to your age they enter the rush which lasts until you reach eighteen, when you become an adult wolf. You start to notice other wolves and understand whether you like boys or girls."

"I've always really liked girls Pater, but lately they are all I can think about."

"You're Mom and I always thought you might prefer girls, so don't worry. The rush is hard for us dominants, and for a wolf that is going to be Alpha, even harder. You feel surges of aggression that can be brought on by many things, you want to fight and scrap with your friends to prove you are strong, and the excess energy...um...well that is an urge to mate."

"How Mom?"

"When a dominant wolf fights or takes part in something that requires aggression...um...like sports for example, they have the urge to mate to get rid of the energy. They want to prove who their mate belongs to. It's even worse for an Alpha, but even though you are maturing and starting have these feelings, you are too young to mate alright? You need to manage it other ways, go running until you can't stop, something like that."

Dion nodded her head; it all seemed to make sense now. "When I saw Mom with the blood on her, I got this rage that made me feel as if I wanted to bite Leroux's head off, and then when Mom told me I must stay with the other kids, I was so angry. Then Meggie and Tia kept telling me I wasn't big enough to help, and I just was so mad. I shouted at Tia and made her cry, and then I jumped out the window and ran to find you. I wanted to prove to you and Tia that I was big enough."

Dion started to cry, and Dante pulled her onto her knee. "Listen little warrior, you are brave, and because you are going through the rush, your brain thinks you are a big wolf, but your brain needs to catch up with the hormones racing around your body. A fully grown wolf like Leroux could kill you with one swipe of her paw, that's why you must accept the orders of the older pack members. Everyone has a role in this pack, including you. In my absence you must help your Mom guard Meggie and Conan. They need you."

Dion nodded her head, "I'm sorry Pater. I understand, I love Meggie and Conan and I will protect them, I promise."

"You're a good wolf Dion, don't worry about it. My Pater had the same talk with me at your age."

Dion looked surprised. "You? What did you do?"

Dante gulped hard. "Umm...well I tackled a boy to the ground, and held him down while I was snapping and growling at him."

Dion couldn't imagine her Pater ever behaving badly. "Really? Why?"

"I was playing football and I saw this guy touching your Mom, it turned out to be perfectly innocent, but I just steam rolled in regardless and...well, your Mom was didn't speak to me for awhile."

Dion laughed. "I can imagine. Mom is real fierce when she's mad!"

Dante rolled her eyes. "She sure is."

After a few moments of silence, Dion asked, "You knew Mom was your mate at my age?"

_Oh boy! Here comes the difficult bit! _

"I've always been close to your Mom, as far back as I can remember, she was always my friend, and we were always looking out for each other. We were part of the same group of friends, with Flash, Vance, Caden, Stella and her mate Blaze. When I was about ten or eleven, I remember hunting for flowers and different things like that to give her as gifts; it just seemed to creep up on me. When I was your age, I started to feel very territorial over your Mother, and quite soon after the incident at football practice I told her I liked her, and we started to go out on dates. It seems like I was always destined to be with your Mother. I have never been interested in anyone but her. Some wolves are like that, then others like lots of different girls or boys, or both until they find the right one."

Dion leant forward so her dark shoulder length hair hid her face. "I've only ever liked Tia, Pater, I bring her gifts like you said, and she's just so beautiful. She makes me feel calm when I feel out of control too. I can't imagine ever liking anyone else. Do you think we'll be like you and Mom?"

"Does she like you back little warrior?"

Dion squirmed. "Umm...I'm not sure, she's kind of shy, but she blushes a lot when were together, she tries to never miss any of my games, she watches me and cheers you know. Umm...Meggie said today that she worries I'll like some of the older girls better than her."

"That's the problem; Tia is younger than you, so you must respect that Dion. Tia's family will expect absolute respect from you for their daughter, especially since you are the future Alpha. Do you give me your word Dion?"

"Of course Pater, I would never..."

"I mean it Dion; imagine how you would feel if a dominant your age was interested in dating Meggie."

Dion's face turned angry. "I would bite him if he did anything but hold her hand!"

"Well, that's exactly what Tia's Pater will do to you if you push her too far. Got it little warrior?"

"Got it Pater."

Dante smiled at her daughter. Eden called Dion her Baby Alpha, but she wouldn't be a baby much longer.

"Come on. Let's go play with your brother and sister."

* * *

The Wolfgang family sat round the kitchen together eating some juicy steaks Eden had made. Conan refused to sit in his high chair, insisting on eating his small chunks of meat, sitting on Dante's lap. After what had transpired today, he just needed his Pater's reassurance, Megan also sat her chair very close to Dante, leaning in for a hug every so often, and holding her hand.

"Pate stay?" Dante rubbed the little boys back.

"It's okay Conan; Pater's not going anywhere else tonight. You are safe okay?"

"What will happen now Pater? Leroux might still be out there." Megan asked nervously.

Dante looked across to Eden and saw the concern in her eyes. Neither of them wanted their cubs to feel scared or worried, but precautions must be taken.

She put her free arm around Megan and said, "Don't worry Meggie. Until we find evidence that Leroux is dead, the nightly patrol around the county will be doubled. My elite wolves will report to me tomorrow morning to discuss the new security measures. We haven't had a challenge to our lands since my Grandmother's day, so we need to make sure we are prepared for anything."

"We won't have to miss school or anything will we Pater?" Dion asked. "The championships are coming up soon."

"No, that shouldn't be necessary but, I will have one of my wolves on each of you where ever you go. If Leroux is alive, she may see my cubs as an easy target."

"Pater! I don't need a guard! Maybe Mom and Megan do, but I can look after myself, I don't need a wolf following me around, like I'm some sort of pup!" Dion said gruffly.

Megan grabbed her Pater's hand for reassurance. In a small family pack, two dominant wolves arguing caused tension and worry.

Eden snapped back, "Dion Wolfgang, mind who you are speaking to! Dante is not only your Pater, she is your Alpha, and we will all follow her lead. Do you understand me?"

Dion looked down at her plate and stabbed at her food absent mindedly. "I'm sorry Pater."

Megan had left her own seat, preferring on her Pater's other leg next to her brother. "Come here little warrior." Dante pointed to her vacated chair.

"Mater, come close." Eden moved Conan's high chair so she could sit right beside her partner.

"These are unusual times; the pack has not had worries such as these for a long time. We are the first family of the pack and must show a united front for the pack to follow. Do you know what it would do to the pack if one of you was injured or taken from us? They would start to question our strength and ability to defend against our enemies. We are not only collections of individuals; we are a symbol, a symbol of strength. I will keep you all safe, and if that means making decisions you don't like Dion, then I'll do it. One day you will be the Alpha of this pack and may have to make similar decisions. Being the Alpha brings with it hard choices, do you understand?"

"Yes Pater." Replied Dion and Megan. Dante got a smile of support from her mate, and a kiss on the cheek from Conan.

Dante took her arm from around Megan and put her large hand flat out on the table, and repeated the Pack and family motto. "Fortis et Fidelis ." Meaning strong and faithful.

Eden, then Dion and finally Megan placed their hands on top of Dante's and repeated, "Fortis et Fidelis."

* * *

Suzy Mitchell drove by the large sign that indicated she was crossing out of the county boundary. It depicted a large wolf howling at the moon. It read, _You are now leaving Wolfgang County , come back again soon! _

"Oh I will Dante."

After the humiliation of her dismissal, she ran back to her apartment, packed up her things and jumped in her car to drive out of the county. On her way she found something interesting lying on the road.

She looked over her shoulder to the backseat of the car to where a bleeding and severely injured person lay unconscious, and laughed.

"Now I know your secret, I'll pay you back for humiliating me!"

Suzy put her foot down and drove off through the night.

**The end... **


End file.
